Soul
by Sparks101
Summary: She was more than a challenger.


This is Red's version of "Red". Hope you all like it!

Lyra/Kotone=Soul because I think it's a better name.

Green=Blue because again I think it's a better name and it's a more suiting name for Red's rival.

* * *

It's been a couple of years since I came to Mt. Silver. My original purpose was to train and catch some Pokemon for Professor Oak and after a year I decided to stay. I liked the solitary, peace, and the press' inability of being able to come find me. At first my Pokemon were not pleased with the environment (especially Venusaur) but after several weeks they got used to it.

For all those years the only contact I had with the outside world was my once a month visits to the Pokemon Center, at the base. It never bothered me but I was a bit disappointed with the lack of challengers. Shortly after I arrived the Elite Four passed a new rule, "only those that earned all Kanto and Johto badges were allowed entry to the mountain". I thought for sure this would provided me with worthy opponents but no one made it to the summit except for her.

She came on the fourth year anniversary of my first arrival there. She didn't seem like someone that was the Johto Champion or a very skilled trainer at the least but looks are devising, as the Meganium that followed her proved that point. Her eyes burned with an intense passion for battle and Pokemon and I knew instantly that I was going to enjoy the battle and I did.

When she took out my first Pokemon, Pikachu, she ignited my love for battle all over again. At first it seemed like she was going to win the battle as she then took out my Venusaur and Blastoise without losing anyone of her team but my Charizard won in the end, it even surprised me. She couldn't believe the outcome as she dropped to her knees and stared at the Poke ball of her fainted, Meganium. I noticed the part of her legs that were exposed were starting to turn red from the cold so I reached down to help but this only angered her. She threw over 5,000 Poke dollars at me and fled.

I felt bad. I honestly didn't think the battle would have been so one side after she managed to take out three of mine without losing one in the process. But I knew she would come back. She is a prideful woman and her Pokemon were powerful there was no way she wouldn't come back. And she did but it wasn't for a battle. She had returned to apologize for her behavior after the battle something I thought nothing of but I still smiled softly to her for her kindness.

Once a week she would return after that but it was never for a battle and I just couldn't understand that, at first. She came to talk that's what she told me and I was perfectly fine with that, I greatly enjoyed her company. She reminded me of spring something I didn't know I missed so much until meeting her. She told me much of her region, Johto, a place I knew little about, despite being the Champion of it (until Lance took over). How happy she talked about it made me long to go there and experience what she experienced.

I knew she wasn't coming to visit me for a battle and I was honestly okay with that but I still wanted a battle. I'm an extremely powerful trainer so it's only natural that I would want to battle against another powerful trainer, her, the Johto Champion, but she seemed to have no desire to do so. So during one of her visits I insisted on a battle, I wasn't going to take no for an answer and she agreed. The outcome was something I couldn't believe she defeated me. Again Pikachu lost to her Meganium, Blastoise to Meganium as well, Venusaur to her Arcanine, Snorlax to a tag battle between her Umbreon and Dragonite, Lapras to Ampharos, and my Charizard that had took out her entire team before fell to a tag team between her Feraligatr and Ampharos. It was a close battle and the greatest one that I ever had.

That night we went to the Pokemon Center at the base, per my request, and spent the night. There was only one room. She got the bed and I took the couch. I had intended to slip out that night unnoticed and leave behind a note but she stopped me. Her dark Pokemon must have alerted her to my intentions or maybe she knew all along. She didn't want me to leave and it really did pain me to see that I was causing her distress but I needed to leave. I said nothing as I walked over to her and looked into her beautiful hazel eyes. She looked back pleading and I could feel my conviction weakling I needed to leave quickly. I cuffed her face in my right hand and brought her face to mine. I had this desire to kiss her for while but I didn't want it to have the meaning of good-bye. I took one final deep breath of her scent, spring, and left without ever saying a word.

I spent the next day visiting Blue, who couldn't believe that I actually came down or the fact that I lost. I was expecting him to be angry that I lost but he to noticed her potential and counted it as unavoidable. After catching up with him I went to visit my mother, it was about time that I did. Again I was expecting another angry reaction but she was just so relieved and happy to see me. I feel really guilty for never calling and leaving shortly afterward. Though to avoid another four years of no news she gave me a new Pokegear and made me promise that I would call every now and then. A quick visit to Blue's sister, Daisy, and Professor Oak and I was gone to Johto.

My first stop there was her hometown, New Bark Town. It was small and it also had a lab. It reminded me a lot of Pallet Town. I didn't stay to long there, for I didn't want anyone she knew to spot me and alert her that I was there. I needed to do this journey alone.

* * *

Johto was exactly like the way she described it and I wish I traveled through it before settling on Mt. Silver. Her name and face are everywhere. Everyone is proud to have her as their Champion. It's nice but it makes me miss her. I'm collecting the badges, as it is my nature as a trainer. I only have one more badge left and then I can go find her, for once. The eighth gym leader is the cousin of Lance so she must be tough but before I can challenge her I need to get the approval of their grandfather. I don't know why I have to but it's not too much of a set back.

Blastoise is surfing me across the lake in the Dragon Den to this shrine when some red hair catches my attention. I change course from the whirlpool and head towards it, the back of the shrine. I walk half way over to the guy before I realize it's not Lance. I'm about to walk away but he has already caught sight of me.

"Who are you?" he demands and adds a scowl. I look at him before it hits me that he might be her rival.

"Silver?" I ask and he's surprise.

"How do you know my name?" He's all defensive now. I shouldn't have said anything. He throws out a Poke ball and out pops a Typhlosion so I send out Pikachu. A Volt Tackle and Thunderbolt is enough to take out his Pokemon and he's completely in shock.

"What's going on?" someone else asks and we both turn to see Lance. He is he walking towards up until he stops because he recognizes me. "Red?"

"Red?" Silver yells and glares at me. I've some how made him angrier. "So you're the guy..." he mumbles quietly. He folds his arms across his chest and stares off at the distance.

"What are you doing here?" Lance asks, ignoring Silver.

"To challenge Clair," I simply say.

Lance and I briefly catch up before he has to leave. He's no longer Champion but he's taking over her responsibilities until she's ready. Silver wanted nothing to do with me and quickly left when Lance started to reminiscence. From what she told me about him it's no surprise. And after getting Lance's grandfather's approval I was finally able to challenge and defeat Clair to get my final badge. I'm finally ready to go find her.

As I'm about to make my way down route 45 I get a call from Blue. He's bragging about how he just took a picture with her and I can hear him smooch it from over the phone, he's lucky I'm not with him right now. After I give him a few seconds of silence he finally stops his annoying laughter to go on to explain that she is planning on returning home that night and she asked about me. I'm glad she still thinking about me. It will take me all day and night to get through route 45, 46, and 29 until I can arrive in her hometown. Only a day before I can see her again.

The sun quickly awakes me from the small nap Pikachu and I took. I glance at my Pokegear it's only 7:30 am by the time I make it to New Bark Town it will be 9:30 or so. Pikachu races a head of me as I steadily make my way. He's also excited.

It is indeed 9:30 when arrive and I stand outside her house unsure if I should wait until a later hour but Pikachu makes the decision for me by knocking on the door with his tail. I give him a warning look when a woman opens the door. She smiles at me and asks if I'm here to see to her and at which I nod yes. She lets me in and goes straight up the stairs.

A minute later I hear her yell, "Stall him" and follow by the sound of the shower starting. I smile as I look to the TV the news is on. Her mom comes back down and makes me some tea. She sits me down at their small table in front of the TV and hands Pikachu some berries that he happily takes. The shower ends and soon I can hear footsteps rushing to the stairs and I smile at her as she walks slowly down the stairs her cheeks a slight pink color. Her mom laughs and says she has to go to Cherrygrove City and barrows her Charizard. It's just her and me now.

She sits across from me watching the TV. It's quiet as I look at her, a picture will never cut it for me. Her smile is gone replaced with a frown. She is angry with me and I don't blame her. "I'm sorry," I finally speak and this earns me a glance. "I left you." She goes back to looking at the TV. Upon closer look she is looking down and she seems like she's about to cry. I need to fix this. "I just wanted to travel through the land that you love so much." The threat of tears is gone and instead annoyance has return.

"You could have said something…" she mumbles.

I get up and knee down next to her but she is still looking away from me. I call her name softly but she still refuses to look at me so I must do something more. I lean my face into her neck and my lips brush her skin. I take a deep breath of her scent, spring. Even though it is technically spring it just doesn't seem the same without her. I notice she trembles at my breath and I can't help but smirk. "I've missed you," I whisper into her ear and I know I have won. She turns to look at me but I pin her to the ground in a very long awaited kiss. Her lips are so delectable. I lick her bottom lip seeking entry and she complies.

"PIKA!" Pikachu cries just to ruin the moment. I get up to look at him. He's not going to act like an overprotective brother is he? I glance at her. Her face is a bright shade of red and she's touching her lips tentatively, again I smirk.

* * *

I'm on the fence on this story. In some aspects I like it better then Soul's version and at the same time I think Soul's is a bit more romantic.

Well anyway, is it good? Bad? Please tell me in a review!


End file.
